Bath Time
by chibijem
Summary: Yuki enjoys bath time with his son and....


Bath Time

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this piece of fiction.

"Here, let me take him." Maria told Yuki as their son splashed his father once again. Yuki had made it home in time to partake of the nightly ritual of his son's bath. Maria could see the exhaustion on her husband's strong, handsome but weary face. **/\**ucifer had just returned from a promotional tour touting their latest album; it had taken the band around the world for just over three weeks. She knew from daily phone calls and emails it had been a whirlwind of activity with little to no downtime for anyone.

"Do I have to?" Yuki retorted, not wanting to relinquish his son. He missed his family while on the road, but knew Maria understood and accepted all the time spent apart. It made the time they did share all the more precious to both of them.

"Yukihiko is falling asleep on you." Motioning to their son, laying his head on his father's strong shoulder, wrapping a small arm around Yuki's neck.

Yuki, in turn, tilted his head and pressed a soft kiss to Yukihiko's forehead. "Oyasumi nasai, little one." He whispered, gently handing him to Maria.

"While don't you clear away the flotilla and freshen the water." Maria suggested, dressing the small child. "You could use a long, hot soak."

"Mmmmm... sounds like a wonderful idea." Yuki replied with a sexy grin.

"Not that kind of soak!" She whispered harshly, not wanting to wake Yukihiko. "Mou! Sometimes, Yuki..." When she saw the crestfallen look wash across his face, "Well at least not right away." She said softly, a seductive smile gracing her lips.

Yuki returned the smile and began removing Yukihiko's bath time toys, _How much stuff does he need to take a bath with? He barely has enough room to bathe in,_ he thought, staring at yet another boat before placing it in the basket by the tub. He pulled the plug and after enough water had drained, he stopped the drain and turned the spigots to let fresh, almost hot, water fill the tub. He rolled a towel and placed it on the ledge, resting his head on it. _Kami, I need this. It's so good to be home._ He was thinking about the new album and the fantastic sales figures that were coming in when he let his mind clear and fell into a light doze.

Maria returned from tucking in Yukihiko to find her sexy husband napping in the tub. She didn't like the evident exhaustion lining Yuki's strong face. _He's going to rest and I'll be damned if anyone bothers him,_ she thought, kneeling next to the tub. She just sat, gazing at the love of her life. _He's working too hard, even if he does enjoy the music._ She didn't begrudge him that, she loved him all the more for his passion; after all, it was part of who he was and she loved all of him.

After several minutes, she took a sponge and began drizzling the now, warm water over Yuki's broad, muscular chest. He turned his head, not opening his eyes. "Shhhh, it's just me. Relax." Maria urged him, thankful she hadn't woken him completely. She knew by giving Yukihiko a bath, Yuki had washed some of the grime and dust from traveling but thought a bath given by her would take care of the rest. She lathered up a cloth and gently began her task, Yuki, sleepily moving this way and that when asked.

"This feels nice," He told her, sleep coloring his words.

"It's good to have you home, anata." Maria replied, leaning over the rim of the tub to press a kiss to Yuki's welcoming lips. She swirled the water, rinsing him and when it felt it was getting to cool for comfort, urged Yuki to get out. She dried him gently, pressing kisses along his long, toned body.

Yuki followed Maria out and continued down the hall, at her perplexed look, he explained. "I just want to check on Yukihiko." His eyes cast down on the floor. "I miss tucking him in...I miss so much while I'm gone." He said sadly.

Maria went to him and stood on tiptoe to wrap her arms around his twitching shoulders. "I know you feel like you do. I always try to keep you up with what's happening here..."She said, caressing his temple with her soft lips.

"You do keep me in the loop. I just feel like I should be here more." He hugged her tightly.

"You are here. You are always with me, Yuki. I feel you always." She pressed her cheek to his in comfort.  
"I don't want you to be someone you're not. You're a musician and that's who I fell in love with." She could feel the warmth of his tears on her shoulder. "Yuki?"

"It's nothing." He whispered, his voice tear filled. "I'm just tired and so happy to be home."

She pulled away and looking at him, lifted a hand to wipe his cheeks. "You sure?" At his nod, "Then let us go check on our son and get you to bed." She watched as her husband leaned over their child, stroking the fine hair and finally pressing a kiss to the small head and pulling the covers up. When Yuki held out a hand to her, she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to their bedroom.

Maria pulled down the blankets and fluffed the pillows as Yuki dropped his robe onto a nearby chair and stretched. She just stared as his muscles moved and played under his skin. "Come on." She managed to get out. _He's exhausted and all I can think about is how much I want him. Baka,_ she thought as Yuki laid down, snuggled into his pillow and gave a sigh. She walked around the bed and slipped in next to him; she wrapped an arm over his chest and a leg around his. "Aishteru, Yuki." She told him, kissing his neck.

"Aishteru, Maria." Sleep was coming quickly to him. "Gomen ne. I think you'll have to wait for a proper reunion until tomorrow."

"Shhhh, it's okay. You need rest more, I can wait." She brushed her hand along his torso, gently urging him to sleep.

"I want you, I just don't think I can keep my eyes open long enough."

"Sleep Yuki. There will be time. We have all the time in the world." She could hear his breathing deepen and his heartbeat slow as his body fell into the slumber he desperately needed. She lay her head on his shoulder and smiled into the night.

FIN

A/N The image of Yuki in a bathtub popped into my head one afternoon and wouldn't leave. It was begging to be written. I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
